thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galaxy Queen
Galaxy Queen is a short story written by Conner as a school project. It is about the Cyborg Queen's adventures throughout space. The story is first mentioned in An Author's Odyssey, when Conner thinks of the idea to travel into his own short stories to recruit an army. He and Alex then retrieve the story from Mrs. Peters, along with 3 other stories - ''Starboardia'', ''The Ziblings'', and The Adventures of Blimp Boy. When Conner became a writer, he adapted and expanded the short story into a set of books, collectively called the "Galaxy Queen chronicles".TLOS VI, prologue, p. 9 Plot The Cyborgs have outgrown their home planet and they need more room, so the Queen decides to search for more habitable planets to live in. She travels through the galaxy looking for habitable planets in other star systems' zone Goldilocks zone, along with an army aboard the BASK-8. Whenever she finds a planet she likes, her spaceship uploads it into its hard drive, and then she takes it back to her home solar system. After successfully uploading Jawbreakeropolous, the crew notice a shining bright light, caused by Conner aiming the open binder at the ship. They intercept Conner and Alex, two human beings from "the planet Sycamore Drivious" of the "Willow Crestian system". Commander Newters, the commander of the ship, welcomes them aboard the ship after learning that they were enemies of the Orphianotics. According to Conner, he and Alex were traveling through space when the Orphianotics hijacked their ship, leaving the twins behind. Commander Newters promises to escort them back to their home planet. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, and the hangar was filled with flashing red lights. It turns out the Queen has awoken early from her charging slumber, and Newters informs the twins that the Queen will be in a terrible mood if she doesn't get a full twenty hours. He then hurries off to the Command Bridge. In preparation for the Cyborg Queen's arrival, the Cyborg crew throughout the Command Bridge fixed up their metal parts to look their best, standing up and bowing when she arrived. The Queen fussed about the gravity in her chambers and her puffy face, then demanded someone claim responsibility. The smallest Cyborg in the Command Bridge knelt and pleaded for forgiveness; he had forgotten to adjust the pressure in the Queen's chambers when he was inspecting the artificial gravity generator. He was taken away to be re-programmed. The Queen was then introduced to Conner and Alex. Conner told her that the Orphianotics were kicked out of their solar system eons ago, and that "Willow Crestian" revolves around a "seventh dwarf", "seven white dwarves combined into one", and the Cyborg Queen replied that they'd be delighted to escort the twins back home. Newters then powered up the ship and headed towards the next planet. The Cyborgs collect a few more other planets, including Gumdropida, Granolia (which was hit by a comet, its pieces uploaded to be used as a belt between Blousery and Skirturn), and Nutfugdus. Mintune was considered, but due to its unfavorable conditions, the Cyborg Queen decided against uploading it. The next and last planet they encountered, Lollipopigust, was a beautiful purple planet with turquoise rings. Its extremely favorable conditions enchanted the Cyborg Queen. She wanted the planet all to herself and had Newters upload it, but after discovering some troubling news, he aborted the mission. It turned out that Lollipopigust was dominated by enormous insects, sent there one thousand years ago as an experiment to see if the planet could sustain life, which grew to enormous sizes due to the high oxygen levels. Uploading it would be like uploading thousands of tiny viruses into the ship's drive. Due to the batteries not holding enough power, the Cyborg soldiers are unable to exterminate the insects. Conner and Alex then offer their services as "the children of the best exterminator in the galaxy", in return for borrowing the Cyborg Queen's army. The Queen agreed to the bargain. Alternate ending caused by Alex and Conner's presence The twins take the 2999 Moon Jumper Express, some guns, a compass, and the Omega GDD bomb to the surface of Lollipopigust. They successfully exterminate all the polycrabs by activating a bomb in the middle of their colony. The Queen, Newters, some Cyborg soldiers, and the best architects in the galaxy then arrive in the CLAW-DS. She tells the architects about her construction plans, and decides to accompany the twins to "Fairytaletopia". Original Ending After learning of the polycrabs' existence, the Cyborg Queen was so desperate, she ultimately decided to team up with the Orphianotics. They successfully exterminated the polycrabs, but the Queen had to share Lollipopigust with them afterwards. Inspiration The Cyborg Queen was heavily inspired by Red, and Commander Newters was inspired by Froggy. The Orphianotics were based on the orphans Red despised. The names of the Queen's ships, BASK-8 and CLAW-DS, were plays on basket and Clawdius. The names and appearances of the planets were mostly candy-related, due to Conner having a sweet tooth when he wrote the story. The polycrabs were a combination of a spider, a scorpion, and a wasp, based on one of Conner's nightmares.Category:Conner's stories